


Clearly

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Character of Color, Community: three weeks for dw, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Clearly

Guy was clearly a punk. Had one of those mouths that was always half-laughing at everything and, even worse, his face looked like he had a razor blade allergy. Shame, too, because with a neat haircut like that you get the impression that a man knows how to take care of his appearance, but in this case he may as well have been dripping lazy from every pore.

Not that Sam didn't know how to see through BS when it was right in front of him. Who knew? Might be worth trying to get past that smirk to figure out what was really underneath.


End file.
